plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
A.K.E.E.
'A.K.E.E. '''là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Lost City trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong nhât kí nhà phát triển (developer diary) của phần một thế giới nói trên, vào ngày 27 tháng 5 năm 2015. Nó là cây có kiểu tấn công bằng cách ném đạn qua chướng ngại vật thứ bảy trong game. A.K.E.E. bắn ra hạt có khả năng nảy từ zombie này sang zombie phía sau, mỗi hạt gây ra ba sát thương cơ bản cho hai zombie đầu tiên nó đập vào, và hai sát thương cơ bản cho zombie thứ ba trở đi. Tuy nhiên, nếu một hạt bắn trúng một zombie ở cách zombie tiếp theo quá năm ô, hạt đó sẽ không nảy trúng được đến zombie đó. Khoảng cách để một hạt có thể nảy được trúng sẽ thu lại dần qua từng zombie, tuy nhiên nó cũng có khả năng nảy từ chướng ngại vật (như nấm mộ) này sang chướng ngại vật khác được. Nguồn gốc A.K.E.E. được dựa trên quả ackee (hay akee, đọc là e-ki) (Blighia sapida), một loài thuộc họ Bồ hòn (Sapindaceae) sống ở vùng nhiệt đới Tây Phi. Tên của nó theo như Almanac thì là một từ ghép từ các chữ cái đầu của cụm từ "Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter" (tạm dịch "Quả Phát Đạn Tự Động"), mặc dù cụm từ này sai chính tả và vô nghĩa, nó chỉ đơn thuần có tác dụng gây hài và sáng tạo mà thôi. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, A.K.E.E. sẽ bắn ra các hạt khổng lồ vào các zombie đầu tiên ở mỗi lần, tối đa năm hạt tương ứng năm hàng. Mỗi hạt này sẽ gây ra 22.5 sát thương cơ bản khi bắn trúng, và sẽ giảm 15% sát thương tới mỗi zombie tiếp theo, cứ như vậy cho đến zombie thứ tám thì nó biến mất. Trang phục A.K.E.E. giờ đây sẽ bắn ra một hạt khổng lồ duy nhất, và nó biến đổi từ đạn thường, sang đạn nổ (có ánh đỏ với sát thương tỏa lớn hơn) và đóng băng (có ánh xanh, sát thương tỏa nhỏ hơn nhưng sẽ đóng băng zombie nó nó không bị tiêu diệt). Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Người chơi có thể cân nhắc sử dụng giữa A.K.E.E. và Laser Bean. Khi đặt lên bàn cân thì A.K.E.E. có ưu điểm là gây nhiều sát thương hơn cho hai zombie đầu tiên và cũng rẻ hơn một chút, đồng nghĩa với việc nó là lựa chọn tốt hơn ở đầu màn chơi. Tuy nhiên, khả năng nảy đạn hạn chế của nó khiến nó không bì được với Laser Bean trong các Endless Zone, nơi mật độ zombie cực lớn sẽ nhanh chóng áp đảo nó. Ngoài ra, đạn của A.K.E.E., cũng như các cây cẩu đạn khác, sẽ bị vô hiệu bởi Parasol Zombie và bị bật lại bởi Jester Zombie. Ngoài các nhược điểm kể trên, A.K.E.E. cũng có thể là một vũ khí hiệu quả để đối phó với các zombie có khả năng chắn được đạn bắn thẳng như Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Troglobite hay Arcade Zombie, vì đạn của nó sẽ nảy qua cả lớp bảo vệ của chúng. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không nên dùng nó làm cây tấn công duy nhất trong các màn ở Lost City vì có thể sẽ xuất hiện Parasol Zombie. Trong trường hợp này, Red Stinger nên được mang theo cùng. Người chơi cũng có thể lợi dụng đạn của nó để phá nhanh chóng các nấm mộ ở Ancient Egypt và Dark Ages. Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ phát huy tốt được tác dụng ấy khi không có mặt zombie ở cùng hàng, vì thế, các cây như Laser Bean, Fume-shroom và Phat Beet sẽ phù hợp với công việc này hơn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Trước bản 3.7.1, tên của A.K.E.E. được ghi là "A.K.E.E" (không có dấu chấm cuối) trong tiêu để ở Almanac và trên bản đồ của Lost City, còn ở các nơi khác nó vẫn được ghi với dấu chấm cuối cùng. * Hạt của A.K.E.E. sẽ không nảy đến từng zombie một nếu chúng tập trung quá đông trong một khu vực nhỏ. Thay vào đó, nó sẽ nảy và gây sát thương cho cả nhóm. * Hạt của A.K.E.E. sẽ không nảy đến zombie tiếp theo nếu zombie đó chưa vào hẳn Sân cỏ. ** Có thể đây là lý do tại sao hạt của nó không nảy đến được Imp Cannon, vì chúng không được tính là zombie đã vào hẳn Sân cỏ. * Nếu không có zombie nào trên màn hình, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của A.K.E.E. sẽ không khiến nó bắn ra hạt, mà thay vào đó, nó sẽ rít lên một tiếng rồi bắn ra khói. * Hạt của A.K.E.E. có khả năng nảy ra phía sau. Điều này chỉ xảy ra khi Swashbucker Zombie hay Relic Hunter Zombie đang đu dây và có zombie khác trước mặt chúng, hoặc khi hạt của nó bắn trúng Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC trong Modern Day - Ngày 33. * A.K.E.E. có hiệu ứng hình ảnh khôi phục đạn giống như Small Lotus. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Lost City Thể loại:Lost City Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh